1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door frames, and is more particularly concerned with a quickly assembled door frame adapted for use with wall structures formed of gypsum wallboard, and having means for readily mounting hinges for supporting a door.
2. Prior Art
Door frames which may be quickly assembled are known in the art. Frames of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,360 and are formed of sheet metal of channel-form construction. Such frames are designed to be applied over drywall constructions, and are generally provided with legs terminating in U-shaped portions defining recesses, and maintaining the legs of the frame spaced-apart from the wall. Such frames are generally formed having a hinge jamb, a strike jamb and a frame head. Means is provided on the hinge jamb for mounting at least two hinges for hingedly supporting a door. Because the frame members are formed of relatively thin metal, other means must be utilized to support the fastening means such as screws which are used for affixing the hinge. When wood studs are used, it is generally conventional to drive screws into the studs. However, when metal studs are utilized, this means of fastening screws is not satisfactory, since the studs ar generally formed of relatively thin metal and the screws can readily pull out of the studs.
Various means have been utilized for mounting hinges to provide a strong support for the hinge fastening means. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,055 discloses a means of mounting a hinge to a frame comprising a metal channel which is spot welded to the door frame. However, this type of structure is relatively complicated and expensive to produce. Other and simpler structures have not proven to be satisfactory since they do not provide sufficient support for the hinge fastener.